1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more specifically to the design of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction of power consumption in electronic devices, such as integrated circuit devices formed at a common semiconductor substrate, is desirable, especially for devices targeted for low-power applications, such as battery-powered applications. Leakage power consumed by an electronic device can be reduced by reducing the number of low threshold voltage components of the electronic device. However, reducing the number of low threshold voltage components can undesirably increase signal propagation delays at the electronic device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.